Tsukune undergoes a SHOCKING experience
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune undergoes a SHOCKING experience after he was expelled from Yokai academy for being a human. He was also shunned by Moka and hurt. He comes back to the world of heart ache... Rated M for language, violence, blood and maybe lemons
1. Tsukune becomes SHOCKINGly powerful

**Hello everyone. Now earlier, I asked Kaosgod if I could copy parts of his story, he said yes. So im going to copy maybe two-paragraphs from his first chapter, then its all mine, with maybe another chapter of his or an idea that he had in the story, just rewritten. Also, this is a story ive wanted to do for a while now, but ive just been busy with others :3 now, imma write this chapter AND a chapter for my Slithering Death and a Vampire :D Thanks for all the reviews and such for all my stories, and I cant wait to keep on writing when I find new creations in my mind. **

**This timeline is altered. Its somehow after the fight with Kuyou, but its before it as well. Kuyou never happened... well the police committee ;) But in this chapter, Tsukune will be a ghoul/human, though he will change to a triple hybrid threat ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

A typical day at Yokai Academy. Your typical classes, your typical off the wall school activities. But fortunately (or unfortunately in Tsukune's case) your typical staying alive exercise regime as he surprisingly dodged another blow from an attacking monster. The Frankenstein monster, standing at least eight feet, looked down at Tsukune whose red eyes glared at the monster, causing the monster in question to back away before being lifted in the air by Tsukune himself.

"You picked the wrong day to piss me off," he muttered before throwing him head first into a tree. "I mean, Moka in her super vampire mode decides to kick the living shit out of me for no reason at all what so ever, stating that I wasn't worthy of being with her. Then Kurumu constantly seducing me every chance she gets which results in Mizore saving me." He then crouched down looking at the sea from the top of the hill. "And let's not forget Mizore's stalking me…at least she would be there for me. But after that little spat I had with them…" He remembered the harsh words from the rest of the monsters that found out of his humanity…despite the constant injections from Moka, he was still shunned that the headmaster kicked him out. Then he felt anger when he looked at the holy lock that kept him human.

"I hate monsters... I hate humans... I hate all of those fucking assholes! Humans with their constant wars and how they treat each other, and damn you fucking monsters for how you treat us humans! Just because you had a bad time with them, doesnt mean we are all terrible!" Tsukune punched the ground in anger. "To think I thought I had friends. To think that I actually fell in love…all those feelings was a lie." He then stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the ocean below as he held on the lock on his right arm. "I guess my only friend and love…is in the ocean below…death." At that moment, he yanked the chain off and jumped off the cliff. As he felt pain from the ghoul inside him being released, he was greeted with a feeling of calmness as he hit the water. Not far off from the cliff stood the headmaster with a wide grin on his face, twirling the Rosario of judgment in his hand.

_'Tsukune, my boy,'_ he thought as lightning and black energy struck the waters and a figure with shoulder length black hair and silver highlights, semi pale skin black Sclera((The white of the eye)) with lightning blue eyes erupted from the water. _'I was hoping you would take this route.'_

* * *

Tsukune opened his eyes once he felt he was no longer in the water. He looked around and saw around him was a giant whirlpool at his feet, and black electricity was circling at his feet. He felt raw power SURGEing through him. He felt so alive. He passed out immediately.

* * *

Tsukune woke up in the headmasters office with Ruby staring at him with SHOCK and concern.

"Ruby...?" Tsukune asked her with a confused face.

"Hey Tsukune. You feeling alright?"

Tsukune stretched his body. "Better then alright... at least my body does..."

"That is good. I never knew what kind of powers you had locked inside. I wonder what happened in your past to give you such AMPle powers." The Headmaster suddenly said from the shadows.

"I dont know... but I can tell you this..." Tsukune placed his hand in front of his face, and watched as a CURRENT ran through his fingers and ARCed through his middle finger and pointer finger. "I am quite ex-STATIC to see what I can do." Tsukune sighed and began to laugh. It started out as a quiet chuckle then became louder and louder, until it was almost an insane laughter. "Its ironic... I tried to end my life to end my pain... but then I am brought back only to have more pain."

"Heh..."

Tsukune looked up and glared at the Headmaster. "Now that I think about it... Why did you bring me back here... you expelled me."

"OHM I didn't want to, but to keep this school running I had to do it. I apologize."

Tsukune rolled his eyes and looked away from the HM. "I don't want to be here anymore. You know this."

"I know, but I would like you to stay. I want you to keep this school safe from future events."

"So you want me to be a police?"

"Not exactly. I want you to be my enforcer. You dont police others except if they threaten this school. Get it?"

"Yea I see. I hope people do threaten this school. Will easily let me get some anger out."

"Tsukune?"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"PSC. Take them down."

"PSC?"

The HM was gone from the shadows, leaving Ruby and Tsukune alone.

"Tsukune... its great to see you again." Ruby gave Tsukune a giant hug.

"Its great to see you too." Tsukune gave her a hug back, and Ruby left to give Tsukune his time on his own. Tsukune got up and walked out of the HM's office and made his way to his dorm. He opened it and traveled to his closet, taking out a large cloak that allows him to hide his face. _'Perfect.' _

Tsukune sighed and went into the bed, ready to finally sleep after today's events. He has his clothes picked out for tomorrow, even though he REALLY doesnt want to go. His "friends" are no longer his friends. He is alone and he will stand alone.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. For this story, I am doing something very special ;) I hope you can figure out what it is ;) **


	2. Tsukunes powers and the threat

**Enjoy this chapter. :) This is the last time ill use anything from Kaosgods story. ;) the rest is all mine... ALL MINE. AHAHAHAHA. **

* * *

Tsukune sent a small ball of black lightning into the clouds above, and went about his business.

* * *

"Class is in session!" All the clamor that was going on grounded to a halt as Kagome Ririko, Yokai Academies Math instructor entered the class. But to a certain light blue haired succubus, she was only competition in the…assets department.

Who's bright idea was it to have this slut as a math teacher, she wondered before staring to her right and found the pink haired vampire named Moka staring at her before looking away quickly. Ever since the day that Inner Moka had dealt with Tsukune rather harshly because he didn't want to leave the school and confessed his feelings for both Moka's, Kurumu had let her anger known towards her. In fact, Moka's circle of friends have dwindle down to no one… ((I am not going to use Yukari in this fic. I do not like her. .)). Mizore Shirayuki, felt that her heart had been torn since Tsukune's 'departure' from the school. But what the others don't realize is that Moka still missed him so much and felt that she wished she had a bit more control over her actions when Inner Moka takes over.

_"Do you honestly believe that I, an S class monster, would fall in love with a low-life human?" Inner Moka had asked after he received news that Tenmei had kicked him out the academy. "I'd rather have went for Saizo than for your sorry ass." Needless to say, Tsukune was heart broken from the words but of course, he was too hard headed to give up so easily._

_"I thought that after all that we've been through," he began. "I had hoped that you and I…" he didn't get the chance to finish the sentence when he felt a searing pain in his groin when Moka came to him and picked him up from his balls by the heel of her foot._

_"Idiot. I've said it once and I will say it again." She then jumped up to meet her knee to Tsukune's chin and knocked him in the air. "Know…your…place!" She then turned and walked away as she flicked her silver colored hair from her face as Tsukune landed rather hard on the ground. "Go back to the human world…no one here wants you here…neither do I._

A tear slowly ran down her face before wiping her cheek roughly with her sleeve.

I'm sorry, Tsukune, she thought sadly before Inner Moka spoke to her.

_**'I have to admit that I was a bit too rough on him but there is no need to feel sorry for him.'**_ Moka only looked down and found the Rosario's centerpiece glowing as if it was looking at her.

_'You have know idea how much I hate you right now.'_

_**'I thought I did you a favor. As much as his blood was good, that was all he was good for. That and to pulling off the Rosario…nothing more.'**_

_'No he wasn't! He was our friend and you treat him like crap! Just shut up and leave me alone…'_

_Before Inner Moka could retort, the teacher spoke._

"Class, I would like to reintroduce you to a student whom is still a human, but the Headmaster decided to let him stay." Kagome began. All three women's heads jerked up at the mention of human. "Please come in, Tsukune." The door slid open and Tsukune walked into the class room sporting his large black cloak, that basically made him look like the Grim Reaper. He nodded his head towards Kagome and walked towards Moka, but sat down at his chair.

'**Well ill be damned… he is still here.'**

_'I said shut up! You don't get to talk anymore.'_

Inner Moka grunted and stopped talking. Mizore leaned over and whispered to Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune. Come on forgive us… we arent her friends."

She was ignored and she just went back to being quiet. The door opened and walked in a tall man with blonde hair. He walked over towards Tsukune and smiled evilly at him.

"Tsukune Aono is it?"

No answer.

"You are under arrest for being a human."

_'Good… the headmaster went along with what I asked.' _Tsukune thought.

Tsukune got up and looked at the man with the long hair.

"What is your name?"

"Kuyou."

"Alright Kuyou, we are both men correct?"

"Yes… what are you getting at?"

"Well, I would like to ask a favor of you. If I am to die as a human, I want to die as a warrior. Can you grant me this wish?"

"Heh, like a true man. I will grant you such a wish. What kind of warriors death?"

"I would like to fight you and your entire committee. Committee first of course."

"I agree. Let's take it outside hmm?"

"Yes lets… but first… I will like two things."

"And what are those?"

"An audience."

Kuyou smiled. "I like your thinking… give everyone a show."

"2nd…" Tsukune reached over and yanked off Mokas Rosary. "That. Now lets go."

Inner Moka woke up to see Tsukune leave with Kuyou to the courtyard, while all students were piling out of the school.

"What does he want...? Make me feel guilty? As if."

Tsukune and Kuyou went to the court yard and the PSC followed. A large fence was being raised, a giant cage. It was so there was no escape.

"A storm is coming…"

"what do you mean?" Kuyou asked.

Tsukune walked to the edges of the cage, his mask still concealing his face except the blue in his eyes. He was looking straight at Moka. "You know its funny. Monsters look at humans with disgust and treat them like shit… yet they want to be treated nicely by humans? How can they be so hypocritical… its pathetic."

"What are you talking about?"

Tsukune ignored Kuyou. "Monsters and humans are no different from one another, except how strong ones power can be. I honestly hate monsters… and humans…" This made Kurumu and Mizore gasp. "I can't stand the monsters who abandoned me when they found out I was a human. Heh… You know whats so re-VOLT-ing? Those girls that used to hang around me, had feelings for me… but once they found out I was human, they looked at me like _I'm _some MONSTER."

Kuyou was listening to him talk to no one in particular, but Inner Moka knew exactly who it was intended for.

_'You are just not worthy to be my mate Tsukune. Get it through your weak skull of yours!'_

"So as I was told, I am just some filthy human trash. A lowlife. Now, Kuyou. This human trash will, as someone put it, show you your place."

Tsukune leapt into the air, as storm clouds were finally overhead.

"What the hell? He can fly?!" Kuyou yelled. "He isnt a human!"

_'What is this…' _Inner Moka thought as she looked at Tsukune.

"As much as im sure its SHOCKING to you, it is CURRENTly happening, and its going to happen. You will find that I have AMPle power to kill all of you bastard monsters who decided to pick on me!"

Tsukune raised his hand into the sky, and lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck his hand. The lightning bolts were pure black.

Tsukune had one hand in the sky, being struck by constant lightning bolts and one hand towards the group of PSC. He then began to fire the lightning every second, each bolt smacking into a PSC. Each bolt VAPORIZED each one struck. The PSC began to scatter after the initial shock of five people being vaporized.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

"All shall suffer!" Tsukune yelled as he just stopped the bolt striking, but only to slam into the ground, sending VIOLENT waves of electricity through the ground. Normally earth can ground lightning, but the lightning is just tearing up the ground! The lightning wave crashed into the PSC, vaporizing three quarters of their men.

"We cant escape!" Keito yelled as she and Kuyou were the last ones alive.

"Tsukune! Don't kill us! You arent a human! We will let you go in peace!"

"Blood over peace!" Keito was struck with a lightning bolt from the sky, vaporizing her. Tsukune blasted open a hole in the wall as Kuyou began to run out. Tsukune followed him out but stood at the hole, grinning. He was still behind his cloak. He then removed the cloak, grinning.

"What the hell is he?" Mizore asked to no one in particular.

Inner Moka was just eying him and his new power. "He… he is still human, but that power… its not yokai…. I do not know what Tsukune is now, but I can feel his anger and hurt. His power is immense…"

"Scared Moka?" Kurumu sneered and mocked.

"As if. He is still human."

They looked as Kuyou was easily a mile away now. Tsukune yawned and picked up a small steel ball. He aimed it at Kuyou and began to channel his electricity. He launched it… going at a speed of 5,400 miles an hour or, 1 and a half miles per second. It struck Kuyou with a kinetic energy of a small nuclear warhead, sending shockwaves towards the school. The school and students shook, but they werent sent to the ground nor was the glass shattered. All that happened was everyone turned to Tsukunes new form.

He had straight black hair, black sclera with lightning blue eyes. He looked at Moka for a moment, before walking over. He glared at her as he looked down at her. He was taller now.

"If you exp-"

"Shut up. If I ever see you again, unsealed, I will make you wish you were dead." He placed the Rosary in her palm, his threat made. His voice was dark and angry.

"Is that a threat?"

Tsukune didn't even turn around, but placed his hand out blasting her with a small yield electrical charge, sending her flying into a tree about ten yards away, she slammed into it with a oomph, and when she tried to get up to charge at him, he was gone. All that remained of his power was the raging thunder storm in the skies, slowly dissipating.

"That Tsukune. He could actually hurt me… kill me in fact. But he wouldn't dare…"

With that she sealed herself up, and passed out against the tree, sleeping….

* * *

**Moo.**


	3. Moka shown her place

**Hey everyone. I am just letting you know that I wont be here tommorow because ill be out camping with my father, little sister and her friend. Its not a real camping trip that IM used to, but its one of those laid back ones. Haha. You know, S'mores and Hot dogs :P Anyways, here is another chapter just because I wont be here tommorrow. ;) This chapter will lead to better relations between Moka and Tsukune, I will have them be a couple, but Inner Moka will be taken down a few pegs, however in the relationship, I want Inner Moka to still be the aggresor ;) I mean duh. Enjoy. **

* * *

The next day, a saturday, Tsukune was busy taking a walk through the forest. He hated being cooped up in his room, so he spent his weekends outside, taking in nature, playing with his powers. He liked being alone now, because he was his own friend. He couldnt bare to see Moka again, and he knew deep down the others were not guilty. They were just shocked. He had to give them a chance again... even if he was still angry at them.

Tsukune was currently relaxing at the edge of the ocean, using his lightning to zap a rock at the bottom. He was just bored, thinking about his life now. What was he to do? He is a human, but with this power, he could change the world for the better. He always wanted to be a super hero. He closed his eyes and began to remember his past with wanting to be a super hero, but images and memories of Moka kept on flashing. How could he not cry? He poured out his heart and soul to her, and she just ripped it up like it was nothing. She even kicked his ass, telling him his place! He just let the tears flow...

* * *

In the trees, Kurumu and Mizore were currently watching, making sure he was okay. Of course he wasnt and they knew that, but they were afraid to approach him, in fear of his deadly powers.

"We cant sit here forever. He needs us." Kurumu said.

"We should just let him be. He could kill us."

"We have to take that risk in order for us to calm him down. We all hurt him... we need to make it right."

"I know."

Kurumu and Mizore wandered over towards the sobbing Tsukune, who just sat curled up at the edge of the cliff.

* * *

Tsukune hated his life. How could he go on? He really loves Moka, even now. I mean sure hes pissed off, but just because theres a fight, doesnt mean you lose love... but he cannot take her back into his life yet... he hasnt healed and he cant trust her. Tsukune sat up once he noticed a hand on his arm.

He looked into the eyes of Mizore and Kurumu.

"Hey Tsukune..." Kurumu said sweetly.

"H-hi..." Tsukune said, wiping his nose and face.

"You feeling alright?"

"No... I'm not."

"I know that we hurt you, Mizore and I, but we are really sorry. We were just shocked that you were a human..."

"I understand, and I do forgive you both, but I just cant stop being angry... at her."

"Moka?"

"Yea... Her. I am so ANGRY, I just want to finally show her HER place! I hate being angry, it angers me!"

Mizore and Kurumu hugged Tsukune tightly, and Tsukune gave a hug back.

"Thanks... I needed that hug."

"Anytime Tsukune." Mizore said.

"So why don't you go pick a fight with Moka, if you are so angry at her?" Kurumu asked.

"I dunno. I guess im afraid of Outer Moka hating me, even if im still angry at her..."

"I'm sure she wouldnt mind you kicking the other Moka's ass. She has it coming."

"I agree. I think she needs to cool off." Mizore said.

"You guys are right... I think its time I give the other Moka, all my anger and rage, in the form of pain!"

Mizore and Kurumu helped Tsukune up and began to make their way back to school.

* * *

Moka was pacing around her room, clearly upset with herself and the other Moka.

"**Calm down. Tsukune wouldnt dare harm us. He wouldnt touch his precious Moka like that."**

"You have it coming! He should kick your butt!"

"**Its your ass too."**

"Well, it would be meant for you. I can deal with some pain if it would get me my Tsukune back..."

"**He isnt worth it. He is just a human. Humans are nothing but weak creatures who should just be happy to be friends with a vampire... well you as a vampire. He is just a acquaintance to me."**

"That attitude is going to get you in trouble!"

"**With who?"**

A knock on the door. Moka walked over and answered it, and it was Mizore and Kurumu.

"Can you come out with us? Tsukune wants to see you in the graveyard." Kurumu asked.

Moka nodded and ran outside.

_'Tsukune! He wants to talk to me! I can't wait!' _

"**Heh, knew that weakling would crawl back to us one day."**

* * *

When they arrived at the graveyard, it was Tsukune in his cloak. He put it on after walking back with the other two women.

"Tsukune? What is it?"

No answer. Moka got closer and closer.

"Tsukune, talk to me. Why did you call me out."

She got to close. The Rosary was yanked off, and Ura Moka's yokai energy flooded the area.

"Heh, about time you came to your senses Tsukune. I think I want some of your blood now."

Moka got closer to Tsukune and began to lean her head into his neck, however a punch to her gut sent her flying towards the tree.

"What the hell Tsukune! Know your place!" Moka got up and charged at Tsukune, who was easily dodging her attacks. He was just running back, hands in his pockets, chest turning side ways, ducking and jumping over her attacks.

"I think its time for you to finally learn your place Moka."

"Really now? You are just a human, just because you can light up a light bulb, doesnt mean you have what it takes to beat me!"

Moka round house kicked Tsukune, but Tsukune merely grabbed her foot. Tsukune picked Moka up and swung her into a tree. Before Moka could even get up, a ball of lightning was shot at her, blasting her through the tree and three more. She ended up on the ground but she got up again.

"It will take more then that Tsukune!"

Moka ran at Tsukune and flying kicked him in the face. He was sent through five trees himself, but he immediately stood. He spat out blood and smiled.

"Heh, finally... a challenge."

With that, Tsukune began to wrap himself in the black electricity, coating himself in some kind of armor. Moka ran at Tsukune for a moment, but in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"What the hell! Where are you?"

Moka turned around and was met with a punch to her face, which sent her into a tree. Tsukune disappeared again when Moka got up, but when she stood again, a knee surrounded by electricity was jammed in her gut. She keeled over and was picked up by her outfit. She was then tossed into a gravestone, sending her head into it. It only had a hole in the middle, so it wasnt shattered.

Moka was spitting out blood, coughing. Tsukune knelt down in front of her, eying her. He took off his hood and stared at her.

"Had enough?"

Moka nodded and passed out from the pain. Tsukune picked up the Rosary and attached it to her choker, letting Kurumu and Mizore take her back to her room.

Moka was finally shown her place, and a human was the one to show it to her.

* * *

**Read. Review. I hate all of you cause I can.**


	4. AN

**Ok well, its time for me to sleep, but before I drift off, I wanted to explain some things.**

**In the first chapter, we all know that Kurumu, Mizore and Inner Moka basically broke his heart and ruined him right?**

**Well, I want to make this realistic, but I also want to write what these characters deserve.**

**Kurumu and Mizore didnt really do much, except yell and slap at him for lieing, and saying some things they didnt mean. I mean, he lied to them and they were angry. They are not completly friends again right now, but Tsukune IS giving them a chance again, so in the next chapter or two, Mizore and Kurumu will try to earn his affections again.**

**Outer Moka however, she actually didnt do anything, however that also brings up the issue she didnt do anything with the inner self.**

**So in this fic, I will have Tsukune be angry with her but I cannot have her take a punishment that she didnt exactly earn, which would be ignoring for too long. **

**However with Inner Moka, I will be making sure SHE suffers a personality change and a ego drop.**

**Just letting you know how this story will go through with the relationships. :P**

This is a Moka x Tsukune fic, but I just got a review from a friend who didnt like my last chapter, so I hope that this and my reply to him will clear some things up and my thoughts on it. :)

**Laters Oniix, my good friend.**

**Good night everyone.**


	5. Moka stands up for herself

**Ok, last chapter before I leave today with my family to Jellystone Park. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter I will include a massacre and possibly a song from Tsukunes heart. I am NOT rushing this fic, because the women, minus Inner Moka, didnt harm him as much as the silver haired goddess. None of them have been forgiven ok? But at least hes talking to Kurumu and Mizore. Next chapter in the end, I believe I will have him finally begin to talk to Outer Moka, while Inner Moka will begin her journey into Tsukunes heart. I mean he loves her still, but I believe that Tsukune should make her suffer before giving her a shot. **

* * *

Moka woke up her pink self and struggled to get up. She was sore all over, and groaned in pain.

"Oh Tsukune... I'm so sorry that we all hurt you... please come back to me... I miss you and I would do anything to get you back..."

Moka wiped a tear from her eye and stumbled her way to her dorm. She opened the door and entered, collapsing on the couch, face down on the comfy cushion. She began to drift off to sleep, taking a nap. She needed to rest.

* * *

Tsukune was currently outside with Kurumu and Mizore, both trying to make up for what they did. Mizore was trying to get him to eat a snow cone**((Omfg, I love snow cones. Mizore is like the awesomest match for me cause of that xD/ I fucking love LEMON!))**, and Kurumu was trying to get him to eat some home made cookies.** ((Peanut butter chocolate chip cookies mother fucker. God I want some. Too bad I cant eat junk food constantly anymore. I work out now at the gym with my father, trying to build muscle and eat healthier as well. :D)) **Tsukune however, wouldnt budge an inch for them right now. For one, he wasnt hungry. He had a giant breakfast of eggs, sausage and bacon. **((Bacon rules! :D Ok I think im done now with the A/N's :| )) **He also just wasnt ready to forgive them completely. They both knew he was still upset, but at least he was talking to them.

"So I'm trying to figure out what I wanna do for the summer. I think im going to finally visit my parents... I really want to see them, and hope they understand my transformation..."

It was almost summer and there was about a week left and the summer was very long compared to last time. Tsukune missed his parents, and really wanted to see his family before hand. **((If you watched the 2****nd**** anime season, then you know where this is going. -Troll Face- UmadTsukune?)) **

"I think thats great Tsukune. I dont know what ill be doing."

"Probably skipping tests again so you can have your vacation..." Mizore replied in her cold voice.

"Shut up Frosty the snowskank. I do just fine!"

"If your job was to be a stripper in the future, sure."

"Why you."

Tsukune began to chuckle at his friends, thinking of when they first met the first year. It was a great time back then, no worries really except trying to stay alive. They were all having fun together, but of course that all changed when the fire nation attacked. I mean when Moka shattered his once strong and proud heart into pieces. His heart was slowly repairing, and he was happy that he could finally return to his old self, minus a few different personality changes. **((MWAHAHA BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!))**

Tsukune, Mizore and Kurumu walked off together, talking about the summer. It was going to be great.

* * *

Moka woke up from her nap, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and stretched her beautiful pale body, grumbling as she smelt herself.

"Damn I need a bath."

Moka got up and turned on the water, dumping in a small box of herbs. The water was hot and steamy so she climbed in, naked of course, relaxing in the water.

"So I guess Tsukune finally showed you your place."

No answer.

"I know you are there. You always are. I guess its shocking to know that a human showed you your place."

"I just can't believe it. He beat me... and he wasnt even hurt that bad from me... I... I really dont know what to say right now. My heart flutters now every time I think about it."

"Well, I guess you have a crush on Tsukune now. You know he isnt going to forgive you for what you did to him right?"

"Im sure once I confess my feelings for him, everything will be alright."

"He is too angry for that. You need to be nicer to him and treat him like a friend first, before you spout out that nonsense about your feelings. You will only get him angry at you."

"Wanna bet?" Inner Mokas vampire pride was being challenged.

"Sure. Stakes?"

"If I'm right, I want more time out of the Rosary."

"Deal. I will get what I truly want, when you fail."

"Whatever. Just finish your bath and lets confront him."

Moka nodded and began to hum as she washed her gorgeous body.

* * *

Tsukune was CURRENTly at this time, eating a cookie dipping in the lemon snow cone. **((Sounds awesome... I wanna try it :| A sugar cookie with lemon snow cone on top? Yes please.)) **He smiled and began to eat the delicious treats.

"This wont let me forgive you so quickly, but it does help to know that you guys do care about what you did, and I will forgive you guys soon ok?"

Mizore nodded and Kurumu smiled happily.

"Yahoo!"

Tsukune looked up as he heard a branch crack and saw Outer Moka. He stared at her for a second, but went back to looking at the ocean.

"Tsukune... can you at least talk to me?"

No answer.

"I cant do this... I cant risk me letting you out just so you can talk to him." Moka whispered to her Rosary, but everyone heard.

"**Just let me out. I am sure nothing will happen." **

"No. You will just ruin things!"

"**Let me out. That is an order!"**

"I dont listen to you anymore. We hurt him and we have to pay the price now. Just shut up and leave me alone!"

Tsukune got up and walked over to Moka. He smiled faintly.

"All I will say to you today... is that im glad you are standing up to her. Its good to see that you are finally growing a backbone, and handling your own issues first and not listening to the other side of you. Thank you."

Tsukune walked away from all of them, heading back to his dorm. On the way he began to think about Outer Moka.

She is improving. She is showing that she is upset for what she did... I wont forgive her as quickly as I will forgive the other two women, but Moka is showing she is sad for what she did. I know she didnt do much, but not controlling the other Moka is something she needs to do for herself. I will talk to her tomorrow, but im tired. I got school tomorrow and I believe a fight as well...

* * *

Moka smiled happily as she stood near the cliff.

"He talked to me! Tsukune, I'm so glad. I was afraid you wouldnt talk to me again..."

Kurumu and Mizore was at her side.

"He wont forgive you just yet Moka, but he will be half your friend soon. Ok? Just hang in there." Kurumu said.

"Yea, just make sure he knows you are sorry ok?"

Moka nodded and looked down at her Rosary.

"I guess this other side of me will have to suffer the most huh?"

"Yea she will, but she deserves the suffering ahead. Dont you agree?"

"I do, and im glad that hes finally talking to me again. I dont know what I would do if he ignored me forever." Moka said, smiling happily, all the while, the Inner Self was thinking about what she did wrong...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	6. The mirror and Tsukunes feelings

**Enjoy this chapter. Oh and im back ;)**

* * *

Moka was currently watching Tsukune fight a group of thugs. Apparently, they stole some precious artifact from the headmaster and he was sent to retrieve it. About ten thugs were there and Tsukune was getting ready to attack.

Tsukune smirked as a thug charged at Tsukune with a knife, but Tsukune side stepped, placed his foot behind the mans foot, and Karate chopped his neck, sending him to the ground hard. One down. Two charged this time and Tsukune grabbed one and turned him around to face his friend, who threw a punch at Tsukune but decked his teammate. He tossed the guy away then picked up the one who threw the punch by the throat, lifted him up and threw him to the ground. Three down.

Both Mokas were watching from the trees, both shocked.

"How the hell? He is just awesome!"

"**Yea... he has moves. I am so impressed... but I just wished he would talk to me..."**

"You have a lot to go to get him back compared to the rest of us you know."

"**I know..." **

Tsukune was charged at by three men. The first one was struck onec in the gut, and twice in the chest, before punched in the face and pushed away from Tsukune. The other two men came from front and behind. The front one aimed a right hook at Tsukune, but Tsukune pushed the arm towards the mans left, before turning on his heel, tripping the man by kicking him in the lower back of the leg. He then slammed his palm into the mans face, knocking him out. The man behind Tsukune just began to swing rapid punches with no cordination, and Tsukune was knocking each punc to the ground. Tsukune then grabbed the mans left arm twisted it behind his back, bent the man forwards and palmed him in the face, launching him into the sky then onto the ground, knocking him out. Six down.

"What the fuck is going on?! Kill this bastard!" The leader said from the back. He was a S-class monster, a werewolf.

"We cant sir Beowolf! This guy is just too good!"

"All attack at the same damn time!"

"Yes sir!"

The last four men charged and Tsukune used both hands, sending lightning bolts into both of them, and tried to aim a third. The two first slammed into the back wall, unconcious from the impact and the third lightning bolt missed, hitting something next to the leader. It was a mirror. The mirror began to shine with bright black light as the lightning did something inside.

"What the hell?" Tsukune said, distracted, while one man landed a punch with a steel fist in Tsukunes face. Tsukune slid across the ground, spitting the blood out. "Cheaters..."

The two men charged at Tsukune together and Tsukune just ducked under a fist, tripping the man, before taking the other mans left arm, bending it behind his back, then bending him backwards before landing a ax fist into his chest. The man was down. The other man began to get up but was shocked into unconciousness. All ten were down, leaving the leader alone.

"I didnt need them. I can take you all on my own!" The leader began to transform into his werewolf form. "Now its time for you to meet an S-class monster!"

"Whatever."

The mirror behind the leader then shot a black and green lightning bolt and it struck something in the trees. A girly scream was heard. Tsukune turned around and his eyes went wide.

"Moka!"

Even if he was angry, he still cared for her well being. Tsukune ran to the trees while the werewolf just eyed him.

"Hey! What the fuck you bastard!" The leader charged at Tsukune, but Tsukune ducked, and the werewolf into the forest.

"**Learn your place!" **Inner Moka said that and the thing was kicked.

_'Her? What the hell?' _Tsukune thought. He ended up in a small clearing, looking at TWO Moka's. He looked at Inner Moka with his black eyes which glared at her, but then turned his attention to Outer Moka.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune said to the pink haired beauty.

"Yes im alright. It seems that the lightning bolt that struck me, destroyed the Rosary's powers, and both personalities became one."

"I'm sorry... do you want me to get it fixed?"

"No need! The other me was just getting annoying in the Rosary."

"Hey im right here!"

Both ignored her and Tsukune smiled at Outer Moka.

"I'm getting hungry. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Yes please." Outer Moka nodded and both left together with Inner Moka trailing.

Tsukune and both Moka's were busy sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Tsukune was on one side and both Mokas were on the other. Outer Moka was sitting across from him and Inner to her right and his left.

"I'm happy to be your friend again Moka."

Outer Moka nodded.

"Thanks... Tsukune?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being weak. I promise you that I will be stronger willed."

"Its alright. Im not upset at you. I have forgiven you."

Outer Moka smiled happily.

"Thanks Tsukune!"

"**And me?" **

"What about you?" Outer Moka said.

Tsukune just fixated on his sandwich, his eyes closed. He was eating a delicious ham, turkey and bacon sandwich, with mayo, cheese, spinach and tomato. Both Mokas were drinking Tomato juice and grilled cheese sandwichs.

"**Am I forgiven?"**

"What do you think?" Outer Moka replied.

"**Tsukune. I like you ok? Lets just forget this and lets go out finally. I know you still like me."**

"Why do you like me now? You dont get it do you? You couldnt date me before because of your fucking pride. Now you want to date me because I broke it down?! Fuck you Moka." Tsukune said with venom. Tsukune got up from his chair, placed the tray in the pile and went out. He went towards the talent show that was beginning.

"**He is angry because of my pride...? Isnt that what makes me... me?"**

"You hurt him with your pride because you wouldnt have dated him if it wasnt for the pride. You rejected him the first time, breaking his heart, all because he wasnt strong enough for you."

"**Oh..."**

"Yea... oh." Outer Moka left the lunch room, placing her tray up as well.

Both Mokas sat in the front row, watching as Tsukune and some other men were walking on stage to some instruments.

"I dedicate this song to a certain someone... she knows who she is."

((Five Finger Death Punch. Never enough))

_I'm so fed up with everyone around me  
No one seems to care  
I'm just so far gone and nothing's gonna change  
I'll never be the same  
It's always do this, do that, everything they want to  
I don't wanna live that way (No!)  
Every chance they get they're always pushing me away_

It's never enough, no it's never enough  
No matter what I say  
It's never enough, no it's never enough  
I'll never be what you want me to be

It's all so messed up and no one ever listens  
Everyone's deranged  
I'm just so fucked up and I'm never gonna change  
I wanna lay it all to waste  
They're always say this, say that, nothing that you want to  
I don't wanna live that way (No!)  
Every chance they get they're always shoving me aside

It's never enough, no it's never enough  
No matter what I say  
It's never enough, no it's never enough  
I'll never be what you want me to be  
I'M DONE!

In the end we're all just chalk lines on the concrete  
Drawn only to be washed away  
For the time that I've been given  
I am what I am

I'd rather hate you for everything you are  
Than ever love you for something you are not  
I'd rather you hate me for everything I am  
Than have you love me for something that I did

It's never enough, it's never enough  
No matter what I say  
It's never enough, no it's never enough  
No matter who I try to be  
It's never enough, no it's never enough  
No matter how I try to change  
It's never enough, never never enough  
I'll never be what you want me to be 

Inner Moka looked at Tsukune with shock.

**'All those feelings... towards me? I really did hurt him... Oh Tsukune... I never understood...'**

* * *

**Read. Review. DIE**


	7. An 2

**So, Im just letting you guys know, the next chapter may take a while, depending if I quicken the pace that Tsukune will talk to Inner Moka. I mean I think I may have next chapter, her apologize, and try to make up.**

**Im just not sure how I wanna take it now, as I just exhausted all my ideas for the moment :P**

**I know that the chapter after next I WILL have Inner Moka and Tsukune chatting, so im thinking next chapter will contain Inner Moka apologizing to Tsukune for what she did.**

**Maybe a fight scene, maybe not. I do have one of the chapters in the future made up in my mind. Tsukune will visit Mokas parents, but it wasnt planned ;) **

**Oh and in this story, Akasha whom is Mokas mom, will be alive and healthy. Gyokuro will also be there, and she and Tsukune will clash I think. Im not sure.**

**I do plan on Tsukune clashing with Issa cause duh :D**

**I think its then that Tsukune and Innre Moka will begin to date, and of course Outer Moka will date both ;) **

**Yay threesomes :D**


	8. Apology and a confession

**Moo. I decided to press forward with the plan, and combine two chapters into one really. Well one and a half chapters into one. xD . I dont think im rushing this at all so i really dont care what you say otherwise, however, in this chapter, I want Inner Moka and Tsukune to fucking date. Im sorry, but I suck at drama :P at least I think so. I want ROMANCE AND KILLING :D**

**So without further adieu, here is the beginning of Inner Moka and Tsukunes relationship.**

* * *

Both Mokas slept in the same dorm and actually the same bed. They are kind of like sisters really. Since they dont share the same body, they can assume whatever identity they want as people. Sisters, lovers, cousins, friends. Whatever. The world is their oyster. Moka learned from the headmaster that night that the mirror broke when Tsukunes lightning was shoved inside and blasted out. It shattered into dust except for the frame. From what she was told, if Tsukune didnt fire the lightning bolt, the Rosary wouldnt have been destroyed, and Inner Moka would have been as weak as the pink haired beauty.

So now Inner Moka is her own self and outer is as well. Both are vampires and both will now have equal strength to their other selves. Outer and Inner are equal in power, but Inner holds all battle experience, and her personality is the same as before. Same with outer. She has no experience in battle but holds all the niceness. Outer and Inner are friends, though Outer is still helping Inner with Tsukune.

"Ok, remember. You have to apologize with emotion and sincerity. Dont act all prideful with him. Lose the pride for once. Pride is good and all, but too much and you risk hurting those who cared for you. Tsukune is still human and has his human feelings... even if he is more powerful then you. Please, just be nice to him, talk to him and apologize after a while. You will not win him back if you cant lose that prideful attitude."

"**I know... I wish I didn't do what I did... I just want Tsukune back in my life. I miss him, even if he doesnt know that I like him a lot."**

"Then you need to go to him and say your feelings. Get it out there... but right now, he may not care as much as you would hope. You broke Tsukune... and its your job to fix him. He has already forgiven the rest of us, but its you who is left."

Inner Moka nodded and got dressed. As it was a Saturday, Both Mokas and Tsukune were hanging out together. Kurumu and Mizore talked to Tsukune a couple days ago, and both were told that Tsukune couldnt give them what they wanted. He liked them and all, but he had feelings for someone else that was stronger then what he felt for them. He hated breaking their hearts, but stringing them along would just be horrible. Kurumu and Mizore both left together, tears in their eyes, hearts broken.

Anyways, Pinky and Tsukune were skipping rocks in the pond while Inner Moka was sitting nearby watching, thinking. She was thinking about when she should apologize and how she should proceed to rectifying her mistakes. She knew she fucked up, but she wanted to fix it. She hated herself for treating Tsukune like dirt, but her pride blinded her. She had her pride shattered when Tsukune told Outer Moka, good job for keeping her sealed and the song that he sung to her.

What should she do? Say it in public? In private? Write notes to him? Cry? She doesnt know, but she knows one thing. She will do what she has never done before, and that would be to confess her love to Tsukune, and hope he could forgive her for what she did, or at least talk to her again. She would die for him if it came to it.

Inner Moka got up and walked over to Tsukune, lightly tapping his shoulders. Tsukune turned his attention to her, and looked at her with his hurt black and blue eyes. She had a tear fall down her right cheek and she wiped it away.

"**Tsukune... I know that im not very good at these things... and I know that I hurt you. I do not deserve you and I dont deserve you to talk to me right now... but I would like you to listen to me... I am sorry for what I said and did to you that night, and im sorry for how ive treated you when we met. I was a stupid girl for letting my pride get the best of me and ruining my relationship with the man that I like. I know that its silly of me to confess right now, but I didnt know what else to do. I never had to apologize for something and saying sorry is hard for me. Ive swallowed my pride though, for you, just so you could at least talk to me again. I dont deserve you to talk to me, but I was just hoping you would."**

She sneezed to the side, and rubbed her nose, tears falling down her cheeks.

**"Tsukune... I do like you and I have for a long time... but I just couldnt tell you my feelings... I couldnt date you because I found you weak in strength. I thought only of my selfish desire to have a higher power in the world, and I didnt think of you. I am a selfish person and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I... gave up my power in the vampire world last night. I gave up the position my father set for me once I found a strong vampire mate to my little sister. I didnt deserve what the position offered, and power means nothing to me now. Only you do. I am very sorry Tsukune and ill leave you alone now if that is what you desire."**

Inner Moka finished up her confession and her apology and Tsukune just looked at her. He looked to the ground and towards the other side of the lake. He was deep in thought right now and he was about to open his mouth, however, he was struck. A large bullet was lodged into Tsukunes back, sending him unconcious. Outer Moka went to his side and knelt over him.

"Tsukune!" Outer Moka cradled his head and checked for a heart beat. She sighed as he still had one so she began to look for the bullet. She noticed that the large bullet tore up his back and she could see the bullet in the spine. She began to reach for it.

"**Dont. If you touch it, you could make it worse. He could be paralyzed."**

Outer Moka nodded and just cradled Tsukune as Inner Moka blocked Tsukune from the attacker(s).

"**You will not kill him!" **

A bullet was shot at Moka, but it missed and hit the tree. Moka saw that the gun was a single shot and a long reload so she charged at the man, ripping his head off. She saw that it was the werewolf leader that she kicked earlier. She then took the gun and noticed the bullets were silver. She knew that he missed and hit Tsukune, when she was the target...

Inner Moka ran over towards Outer Moka and lifted Tsukune into her arms.

"We should take him to our home. It is the only place in the world with the right medical care."

"**I agree."**

Inner Moka ran with Tsukune in her arms and Outer next to her. All of them went towards the tunnel and they entered it, transporting themselves into another location in the mountains. They ran up the road towards a large old looking castle, and O. Moka opened the door for I. Moka. All of them ran towards Mokas bedroom and placed Tsukune on the bed. O. Moka ran off to fetch the doctors, while Akasha strolled in.

"Moka? What are you doing here?"

"**Hi mom." **Inner Moka gave a big hug to Akasha, and Akasha looked at the bed.

"Who is that?"

"**He is a friend of mine who got shot in the spine. I brought him here because we had great medical care..."**

"Your father wont be very happy about this."

"**I will cross that bridge when I get there."**

"Alright dear. I will hold him off as long as I can. Just get your friend back safe."

O. Moka ran into the room with a couple doctors and Akasha looked towards both Moka's.

"The heck is going on?"

"**Its a long story Mom." **

"Alright dear." Akasha left, leaving the doctors and both Mokas in the room to take care of Tsukune.

**'Sorry Tsukune for taking you here. I know you will probally yell at me for this, but its for your own good.'**

* * *

**Read. Review. Shoo flies dont bother me.**


	9. Tsukune meets Raiden

"_Wake up." _

**Well hello guys! :D Its me again with another chapter of my story. ^_^ I hope you guys are enjoying it :D **

* * *

Tsukune laid in bed, unmoving. He was dreaming. No one was in the bedroom at the moment, as both Mokas were busy doing something around the house. Their father asked them to do some things.

"_You must wake up Tsukune Aono. You have a great battle ahead of you, and it will change the future of the world forever. Wake up Tsukune Aono, as the God of Thunder."_

Tsukune woke up, but he was in his dreams still. Tsukune looked in front of him which stood a tall man. He wore a blue kimono and a straw hat. His eyes were bright blue like energy, and he had lightning crackling off of his shoulders.

"_Good, you have awaken."_

"_Who are you? Where am I?"_

"_My name is Raiden, and I am the current God of Thunder. You are dreaming right now, but we are having a subconscious connection as we both control the power of the heavens."_

"_What is it you want from me?"_

"_I want you to take my place as the God of Thunder. The world will plunge into darkness if you do not take this power. A ancient evil is awakening and I cannot intervene in your world. I am the protector of Earth, but I cannot help this world out directly. I want you to take over the God of Thunder, and defend the Earth."_

"_Why choose me?"_

"_Because you are the one who was deemed worthy by the Elder Gods. You have heart, bravery and courage. You care for those around you unlike most humans or monsters. You are one of a kind and you will be given power and immortality, so you can protect this world forever."_

"_I... I accept."_

"_Good... then you will need to awaken Tsukune. Awaken in the real world and go outside. You will receive your powers."_

Tsukune opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed that he was alone, but had some machinery hooked up. He saw that he was hooked up to breathing tubes and other assortment of machinery to sustain his life. He got out of the bed removing the machinery from him before putting on his clothes from the night before. He then placed on the cloak and hood, heading out the bedroom. He looked over the railings and began to make his way, quietly down the stairs. He pumped into someone with pink hair.

"Made a recovery have we?"

Tsukunes face was hidden in the darkness of the hood. He pulled it down and looked at Akasha with his white eyes.

"Interesting. Your eyes were black when you arrived, but now they are white. Most curious for a human."

"So you know...?"

"Of course. Your smell is that of a human."

Tsukune clenched his fists and began to take a fighting stance.

"Oh calm now, you should be thanking me silly boy. I kept the real threat from you while you recovered."

"I see... well then." Tsukune bowed to Akasha and kept himself there for a few seconds before standing straight once again. "I thank you very much for looking over me."

"It isnt a problem. Moka or should I say both Mokas have taken a liking to you."

"I know... and im guessing you know the issues we have been having?"

"Yes, both talked to me about it. I agree with what you have done with the white haired one."

"I just was so angry at her for what she did."

"I understand. I do not hold anything against you, in fact I praise you. It was about time for Moka to learn a lesson in life."

Tsukune nodded and looked around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, im not sure. Their father is out on a business meeting with Ria our eldest daughter. Kahlua is with Akua playing in the throne room. The white haired Moka is sparring with the youngest sister Kokoa and Pink haired Moka is with the other Moka watching."

"I see." Tsukune smiled.

"You love both Mokas dont you?"

Tsukune nodded. "I really do and I cannot choose now. They were once the same body but now that I think about it, it would be the same issue. How can I choose between both Mokas when I love them both equally. Its so fustrating."

"You should talk to both of them about it. I am not sure what to do, but you need to talk to them about it. Perhaps both would date you as the same time, and have a three way relationship."

"What?!" He looked at Akasha with shock. "Are you serious?!"

Akasha giggled into her hand. "Of course I am. As their Mother, It is in my best interest to look after them."

"M-mother...?"

Akasha nodded. "Yup, I am Akasha Akashiya."

Tsukune looked at her and knelt.

"I am so sorry for what ive said to Moka when we first met. Please forgive me."

Akasha giggled again. "Oh you are a silly human Tsukune. There is no need to apologize. I will not kill you just because you are human or a fight you had with my daughter. I would only kill you if you hurt them."

Tsukune nodded and stood. "Thanks Ms. Akashiya, but I am not sure that a three way relationship would work. I am pretty sure they would be against it."

"You might be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"You do know that Vampires are creatures of lust right? We love sex and kinky things are our specialty. While succubus are creatures of passion and love, we are lust. So you may be surprised what things the Mokas are willing to do under the sheets and how they view relationships. We are very different from humans. In fact, most male vampires have a harem. Males are the dominant ones usually."

"Heh, well Ms. Akashiya. I assure you I dont want a harem. I am happy with your daughter... or daughters... whatever. I will choose one and stick with them, I promise. I will not hurt them by playing with others. Also, If I chose the Silver Moka, I am pretty sure she would dominant me. Heh."

Akasha giggled at him. "Oh my, you have a lot to learn my dear boy. Come take a walk with me. I could use a companion for my walk."

Tsukune nodded and followed Akasha outside.

"So Tsukune. Why is it you love my daughters?"

"Well, I originally thought they were one person, just different personalities, but now I know they are two different people. So I always loved both Mokas I guess. One is strong and the other is kind. One can protect and the other can love. I suppose the silver haired one can love to and be kind. I just like them both ok?"

Akasha nodded. "I understand, and both Mokas love you too. If you chose just one, you would hurt the other you know. I think it would be best for you to talk to them."

"I understand and I will." Tsukune looked forward and noticed a horse drawn carriage.

"Oh here comes their father and Ria now."

Akasha began to wave at them as they stopped in front of them. First came Ria who just glared at Tsukune, a hungry look in her eyes. Then came the father, Issa, who looked at Tsukune like he was a bug.

"Hello my dear Akasha. I see the human is still here."

"Yes he is, and we were just talking about Moka and their love life."

"Really now. Did you tell him how I killed her other suitors for not being worthy of her and that they were vampires?"

"No."

"Did you tell him I absolutely hate humans?"

"No."

"So the boy understands that he will die now right?"

Tsukune eyed Issa with wide scared eyes.

"Please wait. I dont want to fight. Please dont make me fight."

"It isnt a fight. Its a slaughter fool." Ria chirped.

"Please dont make me fight sir."

"God, are all humans this cowardly?" Ria asked to no one. "Jeez, I bet his parents are even worse."

"Excuse me?" Tsukune said with a bit of venom.

"Your parents must be pathetic humans to have born a song who has no spine."

Tsukune growled and sent a black lightning bolt into her chest, sending her across the courtyard into a tree. Bark was sent flying into the air.

Issa looked at Tsukune.

"What are you?"

"Fuck you." Tsukune sent a lightning bolt into his chest, sending him skidding next to Ria.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes ma'm?"

"Dont kill them."

"No promises."

Tsukune lifted into the air and shot two bolts from his hands into both vampires who were getting up. Ria was struck and sent through a couple trees but Issa used his hand to push the bolt aside. Issa then launched a attack at Tsukune which was just aura but it blasted him to the castle, cracking the wall. Tsukune fell to the ground, coughing out blood. He began to pass out. Issa approached him and aimed to tear off his head, but a blue bolt from the sky landed in front. There he was... Raiden.

"Raiden?" Issa asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Long time no see Issa. I am here because you almost killed the future God of Thunder."

"Him?"

"Yes him. I know you hate humans, but we have deemed him worthy of the power and immortality of becoming THE God of Thunder. He is the only one who deserves this power. He is just like your wife, Akasha. He is kind but strong. Do not look down on him just because he is human."

"That boy is trying to play with my daughters?"

"I understand, but handle him like any father would with their daughters, but dont turn this into a hate crime. I would kill him to if he came in contact with my daughters."

Raiden raised his hand and sent a large blue ball of lightning into the unconscious form of Tsukune. Tsukune screamed in pain as his insides were being fried by the lightning. His body was getting stronger in endurance and he was getting more strength as well. Raiden disappeared into the heavens, leaving all his powers behind except transport, and also giving up his immortality. He decided to go live with his wife and daughters, ready to die old.

Tsukune finally stopped screaming pain, but not before everyone came out of the house from the sounds of thunder and screams. Akua and Kahlua were in white princess dresses and both Mokas and Kokoa were looking at the human boy on his knees.

"Tsukune!" P. Moka said as she ran over to his side. W. Moka ran to his other side and tried to help him up but Tsukune shrugged them off. Tsukune looked up at Issa with anger and violence in his face. It was time for another showdown as Ria stood next to Issa.

* * *

**Read. Review. No.**


	10. Tsukune vs Issa

**Enjoy this next chapter for my story. I couldnt be evil and just have it at a cliff hanger :P Enjoy.**

* * *

Tsukune attacked. He sent a quick black lightning bolt into Issa, sending him across the courtyard as he punched Ria in the face. Ria attempted to low kick but Tsukune just grabbed her head, jumped and kneed her in the nose. Tsukune then teleported instantly behind her, elbowed her in the back, shattering some bones in her spine. When she turned around he teleported again behind her, using a karate chop on her head. She turned around groaning in pain, but attempting to shove her hands into his chest, but when she turned she had a large ball of lightning in her face.

BOOM.

She was sent flying across the courtyard into the house, unconcious. Issa was already in front of him, punching Tsukune in the gut. Tsukune attempted to left hook him but Issa used both hands and twisted his arm before kneeing him in the gut, though Tsukune countered by twisting one of his arms behind him, punching him in the gut once then in the face, sending him to the ground.

Issa got up by flipping onto his feet. "You think you are good enough for my daughter(s)?! You are worthless!" He charged at Tsukune with a high jump kick which hit Tsukune in the chest sending him skidding along the pavement.

Tsukune teleported to the side of Issa, taking his arm and bending it behind him so its as far back pointing as possible. He then punched Issa in the side, breaking four ribs. Issa spat out blood but was then kneed in the jaw, breaking it. "Who are you to tell your daughters who is worthless?! You dont even know me!" Tsukune flipped Issa onto his back before leaping backwards.

Issa got up almost immediately, spat out some blood towards Tsukune which missed and glared at him. "I say you are worthless because you were human! Humans are vile creatures who are full of fear and hate. I know first hand this when I sent Moka to a human school!" Issa launched himself at Tsukune, trying to tackle Tsukune but Tsukune held his ground gripping Issas fists.

"Monsters are no fucking different! When I was at Yokai academy, your daughter looked at me with fear and she told me she hated humans! So how dare you you fucking hypocrite!" Tsukune sent electricity into Issa, shocking him before spartan kicking him into the house. "So fuck you! Humans are full of fear and hate, you are correct, but monsters are no different! But not all monsters nor all humans are bad people!"

Issa spat blood out and charged at Tsukune once more. He ducked over Tsukunes left hook, punching Tsukune in the balls three times and when Tsukune keeled over he leapt into the air and elbowed Tsukune in the back, fracturing some bones. Issa then tossed Tsukune across the pavement.

"Are you saying my daughter feared a human like you?!"

"You are damn right she did fear me! But you know what, we grew to love each other, and you are the only one blocking it. How about you stand down and let your daughter do what she wants. She is growing up and you will have to let go one of these days."

Issa and Tsukune glared at one another. Bright blue eyes like Raidens vs Red slitted eyes.

Both Mokas were looking at each Tsukune.

"Since when did he get so good at fighting... he isnt the same Tsukune we used to know." Moka said.

"**I agree... he is much better now." Ura replied.**

"I agree. He is so sexy."

"**I cant wait to sink my fangs for once into his neck."**

"If he lets you." Moka giggled out.

"So, are you going to stand down and let your daughters live their lives, or shall we fight again?!"

Issa jumped at Tsukune, aiming a fist towards his face. Tsukune just grabbed Issa and held him up. He then sent powerful waves of electricity into Issa, overloading his brain, knocking him out. Tsukune placed Issa on the ground and collapsed to his knees. He had no more endurance left to continue. He didnt prepare a back up fail safe in the sky before the fight but thanks to the godly powers he could last for a long time.

Moka and Ura ran towards Tsukune and knelt, helping him up. Tsukune smiled at them both and Akasha approached.

"Well done Tsukune. I am quite amazed that you can face Issa so well."

Tsukune blushed. "Oh it was nothing. I would fight for the Mokas any day."

"**Tsukune...?"**

"Yes?"

"**Do you forgive me?"**

"No. I do not."

Ura looked at the ground sadly.

"However, I am ready to be in a relationship now... or be friends... and im ready to talk to you again. I will forgive you soon Moka, but right now I cannot."

He smiled at her sweetly and Ura smiled back.

Moka and Ura walked Tsukune back inside the house as Akua, Kahlua, and Kokoa helped Ria onto her feet, helping her inside the house. Issa woke up defeated and Akasha helped him up to the house.

"So, he beat me."

"Yes he did sweety, but you know he was right. You have to let go one of these days."

"I know, but I cant let just anyone date Moka."

"I know hun, but the Mokas love him, and he loves them. He is right for them and you know it. He is strong, kind, brave and full of love."

"He is..."

Tsukune, Ura and Moka sat in a living room type area on a couch. Tsukune was inbetween both while Ura was on his left and Moka on his right.

"I am ready to date, but I am at a cross roads. I cant choose between both of you... and it breaks my heart."

"Choose?" Moka asked.

"**What makes you think you have to choose?"**

"Isnt that the only logical way to do this?"

Moka and Ura looked at each other with a glance.

"**Tsukune... we can both date you."**

"No! No! That is so wrong! I cant do that to you guys!"

"**Tsukune. You really are innocent arent you?"**

"H-huh?"

Both Mokas shared a glance then grabbed his feet.

"Hey! What the heck! What are you doing?"

"**We are going to have our way with you, and show you that we are ok with it."**

"NO! This is wrong! I cant do this!"

"**We werent asking your permission."**

Tsukunes eyes went wide at the implications of this. He looked up and saw Akasha and Issa. Tsukune was hanging on the banister.

"Help! Rape!"

Akasha waved at Tsukune with a smile at him.

"Poor bastard." Issa said. "I will welcome him to this family tommorow, if he survives the night."

"Survive?! What the hell does that mean!?"

Tsukune was ripped from the banisters.

"NOOOOO THIS IS AN AFFRONT TO THE LORD!"

Tsukune was dragged up the stairs and to the left towards Mokas room.

"NOOOO!" Tsukune began to cry.

"NOOOO NOOOO!"

Tsukunes clothes were ripped off and his cries kept on being heard. He was silenced once Ura slipped his man hood into her mouth.

"NOOOOO- Oh I see what you're driving at." Tsukune just laid there and took her tongues ministrations.

* * *

**Read. Review... I SHALL HAVE YOUR SOUL**


	11. Tsukune and Two vampires

**This is my real first attempt at a good lemon. Im going to give it a good shot!**

* * *

Tsukune was crying for help.

"NOOOOOO!" But his cries were silenced once he felt his manhood being slipped into the silver haired vampires mouth. "Oh I see what your driving at."

Ura smiled and kept on bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, getting it harder and harder with each motion. Her tongue was swirling around his head, making him moan in pleasure. Moka sat there and watched, squirming on her knees. She wanted a taste too.

"Uraaaa!" Moka whined in her cutesy voice. "Let me have a taste!"

The silver haired vampire smiled and ignored her sisters/friends cries as she kept on slurping on Tsukunes rock hard manhood. Moka whined and pushed Ura off with her vampire strength, slipping Tsukune into her mouth. Moka began to bop her head as she watched Ura do, whom got back up and sat on her knees near Tsukunes head. Ura leaned over and crashed her lips onto Tsukunes, shoving her tongue into his mouth with aggressiveness. She was like a cheetah and he was the elk. Moka pulled her head off and just licked his head over and over like it was an ice cream.

"Oh Tsukune. You taste so good."

Ura backed off from his mouth, grinning at Moka. **"Oh he tastes delightful. You see Tsukune? We have no quarrels sharing you. In fact..." **Ura leaned over to Tsukunes manhood and both Ura and Moka began to lick as his manhood like it was a Ice cream from Cold Stone.

Tsukune moaned in pleasure and his cock erupted in a volcanic like explosion of hot white lava. The lava covered both Mokas, and they smiled at Tsukune with lusty eyes. Ura licked up the lava on Mokas face, storing it in her mouth. Moka did the same to Ura after winking at Tsukune. Ura and Moka then kissed each other on the lips, swapping the lavas for each other, swallowing each others spit and magma.

Tsukunes eyes went wide as they both licked each other up and kissed. _'Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?!' _

_'Is this real life?'_

_'Or is this just fantasy?'_

Tsukune couldn't make heads or tails of this, but loved it. Both Mokas finished kissing and went back to Tsukune.

"**Did you enjoy that Tsukune? You are now in the realm of vampires... creatures of lust and no limits."**

Tsukune just looked at her with shock and happiness. Ura took that as a yes and positioned her wet tight virgin core over her manhood and smiled as she impaled herself on his spear which was already back in business. Moka leaned in and began to take his boulders into her mouth and gently suck on them and use her tongue to "Clean" them. Ura began to bounce on his tree trunk, moaning as she felt it break her hymen. Yes it hurt, but she was one for pain. Moka pulled herself away from his boulders with a pop, and crawled over to his face. She began to kiss him deeply and passionately, letting Tsukune ravage her mouth with his tongue. Ura kept on riding him like a cowgirl, her head leaned back in pleasure.

She screamed out Tsukunes name and released her Tsunami upon his island, coating him in her juices. Moka looked over and saw Ura roll off, grinning from ear to ear. He hadnt even released a second time. He got better. Moka smiled and climbed on top of Tsukune and began to ride him. She felt his spear pierce her hymen which made her cry in pain. She stopped for a few seconds but began to bounce on him. It felt so good.

Ura grinned and went over to Moka, taking her face in her hands. She kissed Moka with passion as she shoved her tongue into her mouth. She ravaged Mokas mouth with her tongue, enjoying the taste of the pink haired beauty. Moka kept on bouncing, as she enjoyed her kiss with her other self, but it didnt matter anymore. They were two separate people and they could assume whatever identity they wanted. Moka groaned and shuddered in pleasure as she released her flood all over Tsukunes town. Tsukune was moaning the entire time, enjoying himself.

_'I could get used to this... well not for a long time.'_

Ura and Moka leaned over and began to use their tongues to get Tsukune to erupt again. They enjoyed flicking the mouth of his volcano with their tongue. Tsukune groaned and grasped the floor with his hands, pulling out some fibers as he erupted. Like Krakatoa, he exploded with force, sending his magma all over himself, Moka and Ura. Both Mokas licked each other's faces and began to swap his lava, but only to return to his body and clean up the rest, swallowing everything. They both smiled.

"So Tsukune... um... can you date us both?"

Tsukune couldnt talk. His mind was blank.

"**Haha. We broke him. Lets see if we can awaken him in the morning... after we enjoy ourselves some more." **

Both Mokas carried him to the bed and had another session with him. The entire night was filled with moans, heads slamming against the headboard as Tsukune woke up and had his fun and more sexy fun times.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Read. Review. Moo. .**


	12. JOKE CHAPTER

**THIS IS A JOKE CHAPTER. IT IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY AS PART OF THE STORY. **

* * *

Tsukune just had sex. He got out of the bed in the middle of the night, picked up a stereo, attached a microphone and began to sing along with the song...

Sometimes (Oooooh)  
Something beautiful happens  
In this world (Akon)  
You don't know how to  
Express yourself so (and Lonely Island)  
You just gotta sing

I just had sex  
And it felt so good (Felt so good)  
A woman let me put  
My penis inside of her  
I just had sex  
And I'll never go back (Never go back)  
To the not-having-sex  
Ways of the past

Have you ever had sex?  
I have it felt great  
It felt so good  
When I did it with my penis  
A girl let me do it  
It literally just happened  
Having sex can make a nice  
Man out of the meanest

Never guess where I just came from  
I had sex  
If I had to describe the feeling  
It was the best  
When I had the sex  
Man my penis felt great  
And I called my parents  
Right after I was done

Oh hey, didn't see you there  
Guess what I just did?  
Had sex, undressed  
Saw her boobies and the rest  
Was sure nice of her to let you  
Do that thing  
Nice of any girl ever  
Now sing

I just had sex  
And it felt so good (Felt so good)  
A woman let me put  
My penis inside of her  
I wanna tell the world

To be honest I'm surprised  
She even wanted me to do it  
Doesn't really make sense  
But man, screw it  
I ain't one to argue  
With a good thing  
She could be my wife  
That good?  
The best 30 seconds of my life (My life)

I'm so humbled by a girls ability  
To let me do her  
Cuz honestly I'd have sex  
With a pile of manure  
With that in mind  
The soft, nice smelling girls better  
Cuz she let me wear  
My chain and turtle neck sweater

So this one's dedicated to them girls  
That let us flop around on top of them  
If you're near or far  
Whether short or tall  
We wanna thank you all  
For letting us fuck you

She kept looking at her watch  
(Doesn't matter, had sex)  
But I cried the whole time  
(Doesn't matter, had sex)  
I think she might've been a racist  
(Doesn't matter, had sex)  
She put a bag on my head  
(Still counts)

I just had sex (Sex)  
And all my dreams came true (Dream came true)  
So if you had sex in the last  
30 minutes then you're qualified  
To sing with me

I just had sex (Everybody sing)  
And it felt so good (We all had sex)  
A woman let me put  
My penis inside of her (I wanna tell the world)  
I just had sex  
And I'll never go back (No no no)  
To the not-having-sex  
Days of the past

* * *

**Read. Review. Laugh**


	13. A day at a vampires house

**I hope you guys enjoy this! **

Tsukune awoke once the sunlight hit his eyes. It was morning. He opened his eyes and yawned, only to stop in the mid yawning position as he felt two heads against his chest. He looked to his left and saw a blanket of silver and his right was a blanket of pink. His eyes went wide as he remembered last night. He was raped by two gorgeous women! Well, he wasn't exactly raped as he enjoyed every minute of it, but they did take him forcefully! He enjoyed the night but it was still mean of them to take his innocence and then have him take theirs.

Ura woke up second and looked up at Tsukune who was blushing madly and was still lost in his thoughts. Ura decided to be a bit evil and licked his nipple, making him jump which woke up Moka. Moka looked up at Tsukune then at Ura only to blush madly herself.

"**So Tsukune. Have we driven our point across yet?"**

"W-what point?" Tsukune stammered out.

"**That we WANT to date you and date each other?"**

Tsukune just blushed madly, imagining them kissing each other and swapping fluids.

"**Heh. I thought you would enjoy this, but we want you to accept us as your girlfriends."**

Tsukune nodded.

"**Do you accept us?"**

Tsukune nodded.

"**We want to hear it."**

"Moka... and Ura... would you be my girlfriends?"

They both grinned at each other, only to inch closer to his face and neck.

"W-what are you guys doing?"

They ignored him and got closer. Their hot breath on his neck. He shuddered at the sensations only to scream in pain as they both bit into each side of his neck. They began to drink their fill, Moka looking up at Tsukune with innocence and Ura with a look of lust and hunger.

_'Oh no... she is horny again...' _Tsukune thought.

* * *

Both vampires detatched from the human only for the human to bolt for the door. He was in nothing but a nice sleeping shorts which went to his knees. He skidded into the wall then scrambled to run away. Ura just smirked.

"**Heh, I guess he knew what I wanted. Even as a god, he is as skittish as he ever was."**

"Heh, thats our Tsukune but thats how we loved him. Our shy innocent Tsukune."

"**Though not innocent anymore."**

"Hehe, that was a fun night. Tasty too."

"**Very much so. I hoped he enjoyed our show." **Ura leaned over to Moka and planted a kiss on her lips for a moment only to get up and get dressed. Since school ended already and the Moka's and Tsukune missed out on the finals. They may have to repeat the grade, but I suppose thats ok. Tsukunes health was in danger.

* * *

Tsukune ran into a room, shutting it behind him. He panted as he leaned his head against the door, only to hear a giggle. He turned around and saw a girl a bit older then Moka in a princess dress.

"HIIIII!" Kahlua said as he pounced on the poor god. She began to hug him with vampire strength which he could take. He hugged the vampire back.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"I am Kahlua! Mokas older sister!"

"Oh! Well im Tsukune... their... boyfriend..."

"Will you be my brother?!"

"I-I" Tsukune was interuppted as Ura entered the room with Moka.

"**I see you met Kahlua."**

"Yea she seems like a nice girl."

"**She is a very nice girl, until she cries or gets an order to kill someone."**

"Is she like an assassin or something?"

"**She is actually. She is employed at my fathers company, so she is an assassin for him."**

Tsukune shuddered at the thought of Kahlua stabbing at people in a princess dress.

"**So Tsukune... why dont we go back to bed? We have a couple months together you know."**

"MEEP!" Tsukune dashed through Uras legs, heading out the door. He then slid under Issa's legs.

"Running from girls aye?"

Tsukune nodded and went into another room a bit away in the large hallway, shutting the door behind him. He then turned around as he felt two cold gazes on him. He saw two vampires. One a bit older then Kahlua with black hair and a younger vampire who looked younger then Moka with red hair in pig tails and green eyes.

"Uh... hi." He waved timdly.

They both waved back.

"So um... who are you guys?"

"I am Akua." Said the older vampire.

"I'm Kokoa and you arent worthy to be my big sisters mate!"

"Mate?! Im just her boyfriend!"

Kokoa growled at him only to tackle Ura who entered the room.

"Big Sister!" Kokoa began to nuzzle the fuck out of Uras breasts, only to be pushed off.

"**Down Kokoa. Tsukune."**

"Yes ma'am?"

"**Why do you run?"**

"Um... I... you... We... last night... this morning."

Ura grinned big time as she found out what effect they had on him last leaned over and kissed Tsukune on the neck.

"**Cmon Tsukune. Dont be so shy about what we did last night. We just wanted to show you that we are happy being in a three way relationship... plus its fun. Didnt you have fun?"**

Tsukune nodded face red with embarrassment.

Akua laughed for a bit. "So this human is what you have decided to take on as a mate?"

"**He isnt human anymore."**

"I know that, but im just saying that he was human before and you would have taken him."

"**Of course, but I messed up with him before Akua... I dont want to hurt him again."**

"Well, as long as you are happy with dating someone like him... though I suppose having children with a god would be good for the vampire race."

"**Oh thats a good point."**

"Children?!" Tsukune chided in, his eyes wide.

Akua just laughed again. "Oh my, he does look like fun to be with. Shy, innocent and he has no idea about vampires and their ways of relationships."

"**Thats really why we love him. He is a kind soul, but he can protect us any time."**

"Well, im glad you are happy. So Tsukune is it?"

Tsukune looked over at Akua. "Yes ma'am?"

"No need for ma'am. Call me Akua. Anyways, would you like to spar?"

"Uh... I guess."

"**Hey Akua. Since he can easily kick your ass, how about we make it a four way fight?"**

"Hmm how about teams instead? You, Me and Kokoa versus Tsukune?"

"**Sounds like fun. Doesnt it Tsukune?"**

"Um... that isnt fair! I am just one person!"

Ura looked at Akua. **"Hes into it." **

"Then lets begin." Akua said.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
